At the present industry, electrical probes are utilized for electrical properties measurement; especially, the electrical probes are utilized for measuring high current flow from tens to hundreds of Ampere. Before products being shipped, manufacturers can conduct electrical properties tests to these products by the electrical probe in order to ensure high yield and good reliability. According to the requirements of decreasing heat generation and ensuring large contacting area, the electrical probes will directly in contact with the surface of the products to accurately measure electrical resistance or voltage during the electric properties test.